Once Bitten
by jailynn
Summary: Savannah doesn't like liars. Doesn't want to be lied to. She needs someone that will be honest with her. She needs Noah. The problem is her heart wants Dan. Sometimes the heart knows best.   Set after episode 8, doesn't follow the show
1. Lies and Liars

**Title:** Once Bitten

**Author:** Jailynn

**Fandom:** Hellcats

**Couple(s):** Dan/Savannah, Noah/Savannah

**Rating:** PG (possibly later PG-13)

**Spoilers:** If you've seen episode 8, you're good. I don't know where the show is going to go so this story is completely mine.

**Warnings:** It might be a little anti-Marti as I'm not happy with her or her drunk mother. Also: I'm a bad editor, please forgive all stupid mistakes

**Feedback:** Love some

**Status:** WIP, multiple chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: Lies and Liars

* * *

She holds her breath in her chest, slowly letting it out through her parted lips. Her hand shakes as she pushes back some long brown hair over her shoulder. This is it. The moment she's been anticipating and dreading all at once. Savannah Monroe looks in the mirror, trying to perfect her "I've-moved-on" smile. He'll be there and she refuses to show how hurt she is. The expression never touches her eyes and she's reminded of Noah telling her that she couldn't act. She really can't. She hates it. Savannah once told him that she couldn't tell a lie convincingly... Her eyes drop from her reflection. Too bad he could. Too bad her new friend could. They could lie just fine. Lie to her, to themselves, to the world.

Tears well up in her brown eyes. Why couldn't they just be honest with her? Why couldn't they just admit they have feelings for each other and save her heart from being shattered? Why couldn't she have been smarter? She should have been smarter. Of course he would have feelings for Marti. She's everything Savannah isn't. She's blonde, Savannah is a brunette. Marti's going to be a lawyer, she's going to be a career cheerleader. Marti is confident, Savannah's constantly waiting for people to explain the joke. They lost their virginity to each other, Savannah is still clinging to her v-card. Yin and Yang. Night and day. Different.

Dropping her head down to her chest, she clasps her hands together in her lap. This night is going to suck. How is she supposed to act around them and their limbo-ish relationship? They aren't together, but they can't seem to just break it off either. Marti and Dan, Dan and Marti. One has to be with the other. Liars. Lovers. Best friends. And who knows what else they are... They were going to be there together. Standing close. Whispering jokes only they understand. Enjoying the music. And she is going to be there alone. She really didn't want to go. Savannah just wants to curl up in bed and block out the heartbreak. All she wants is to vanish into her mind. She wants to forget everything that happened in the past couple of weeks. But she can't do that.

Standing, she rolls her lips together and squares her shoulders. She is cheer captain. She has to go and prove to the world that you could bend her to the breaking point but she wouldn't give in. Yeah she made a mistake. Yeah she fell in love with the wrong guy. Yeah she wishes she could go back in time and tell Dan no when he asked her out that fateful night. All of those things were true, but so are these facts, Savannah Monroe isn't going to let Marti or Dan know that she fell in love, wishes she could go back or that she made a mistake. She is going to walk into that bar with her head held high. She is going to celebrate with the rest of her squad and try like heck to look like she's fine. Because is fine...she will _be_ fine, soon, maybe. Savannah sighs. Smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her dark blue dress, she thinks of all the ways to avoid them in such a tiny bar.

She looks at her watch and closes her eyes. Grabbing her coat, Savannah looks in the mirror one last time and steels her resolve. Show time. No backing out now...

* * *

Standing in the corner he looks around, trying not to be obvious. The crowd of college kids grows, but he hasn't seen her yet. Dan Patch hasn't seen Savannah in weeks. Every time he stops by cheer-town to see Marti, she's never there or busy or avoiding him or whatever. If he calls, he gets voice mail with no call back. From what Marti says, the chill isn't just cooling his heels. Savannah refuses to speak to Marti unless absolutely necessary because they still share a room or because of cheering. She's civil, but keeps Marti at a distance. It's like she's cut them both out completely after opening her heart to them so easily.

And that's the part that bothers him the most. He likes Savannah. He likes her craziness, her vulnerability, her ability to smile even when she doesn't want to. Dan thinks about her in the most unusual times. At one a.m when an old black and white movie plays on the classic movie network or when he's at work and there's nothing to distract him or when he's walking down the street and smells the light scent of jasmine in the air. Her perfume. He looks for her. She's never there. It bugs him because this should be easy. They had a good run. They had fun. He tried the monogamy thing. He didn't sleep with her. And he still has Marti. His best friend.

Dan sees Marti standing by the bar, blonde curly hair falling over her shoulders and a false smile on her face. She's watching someone else. Dan follows her line of vision and lands on Lewis Flynn. The bald headed black man with an easy smile sways to the beat of the music with another blonde in front of him. Lewis glances up and sees Marti then looks away again to concentrate on pretending to have a good time. Dan takes a deep pull from the bottle of Budweiser in his hand and shakes his head. Marti and he managed to hurt everyone involved in this mess. And it ends up being for nothing. The feelings they felt in high school were gone. Kissing, touching, everything feels weird. Too much time has past for them. They missed their window.

It felt right with Savannah for him. It felt right with Lewis for Marti. And it doesn't matter, because those relationships have been wrecked. Dan pushes from the back wall and walks over to the bar. Marti turns toward him and leans her back against the worn wood. Her black booted right foot rests on the first ring of the stool next to her. She sighs.

"Some party huh," Marti's mouth curls in that sardonic smile she uses when she wants to cover with sass.

He places the empty bottle of beer on the bar and nods. "It's really happening." He twists his head so that he can see her eyes even while his body is facing the bar. "No luck with Lewis still?"

She shrugs, "He says we're cool. It wasn't like we dated that long and he understands the past coming back to bite you in the butt." Marti looks down and moves the zipper on her leather jacket up then back down. "I don't think it will ever be the same though. He at least talks to me. Savannah..." Dan looks away. "Guess you're still being iced?"

"Iced and not thawing," he admits. A new bottle of Bud appears in front of him. "She deserved better anyway." He looks at his best friend. "You warned her dating me was a mistake."

"Yeah," she nods, "but I didn't think I would be the reason you turned out to be one." He tries to let that slide, but the words still sting. "I never thought I would miss being included in the bobble-head club. And losing Savannah as a friend, it wasn't supposed to bother me either. What the hell happened, Dan Patch?"

Dan shrugs and takes a drink from the new beer, "I don't know, M. But I wish I did."

* * *

Savannah stops a mile from the "Rat Hole" and starts hyperventilating. She reaches into her clutch, grabbing her phone. Scrolling through the names in her contact list, she sees the one she's looking for. Her finger hovers over the call button, debating if she should. Would it be wrong to lean on him? Her mother told her she broke his heart. Was it right to call him now? They were always friends first... She trusts him and right now she needs someone she can trust. He could always say no if he doesn't want to see her. He won't though. Savannah knows that. He'll always come when she calls.

Running a hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear, she closes her eyes and presses call before she can talk herself out of it completely. Placing the phone next to her ear, she counts the seconds between each ring. Finally, he picks up. "Savannah?"

"Hey, Noah," she bites her lip and then asks her question in a rush. "Would you meet me at the campus bar? I could really use a friend."

There is a beat where only silence is heard and she thinks, '_Oh God, he's going to say no_.' Her stomach twists up in knots and her heart drops. Then he proves to be just how she remembers him and says, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Her breath rushes out in a gush, "Thank you." Hanging up, she looks toward her destination and feels a little bit stronger. She'll be better with Noah at her side.

* * *

I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please let me know...


	2. Moment of Truth

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so amazed at all the kind words and comments. I can never express how much each one meant. I really hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks again!**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Moment of Truth**

* * *

He stands at her side and looks over at her. His dark eyes try to reassure her that no matter what he'll be there. Savannah smiles, her lips shake and she lets the expression drop. Her heart literally hurt and they haven't even stepped inside. What is it going to be like when she's face to face with him, them? Noah holds out his hand, palm up. She takes the offering in relief, hoping he will instill strength in her like he has done in the past.

"You don't have to walk in there," Noah says, giving her the out in case she needs it. "We can go somewhere and just talk."

Tempting, the idea of never entering the bar is very tempting and it's on the tip of her tongue to give in and leave, but she doesn't, she can't. This is her world. This is her squad. These are her friends...well most of them anyway. She can't abandon them because her heart is broke. It isn't fair to them. They didn't do anything to her...well most of them anyway. One bad apple, or cheer leader in this case, should not ruin the bunch, or her fun. Savannah takes a deep breath in, holding it then releases it slowly and tries to smile again. With his hand in hers she feels the expression come easier and stay. Turning her head toward him, she shakes it slightly, "No, I need to do this." Pausing, she changes her words, "I have to do this."

Noah knows her well enough to take her words for what they are and nods. "Okay then," he straightens his shoulders and grins back at her. "How about we show them all how it's done?"

Her eyebrow quirks and her eyes slant a little in amusement, "Show them how what is done?"

"How to party," he lets go of her hand and bounces a little, shaking his body. A much needed laugh bubbles up inside of her at the display. He stops, a soft look on his face and he sighs, "There she is."

"There who is," Savannah questions quietly.

"The girl I used to know," he responds taking her hand again.

She chews her bottom lip thinking about those words. "Did she leave?"

"I thought," he meets her eyes with an honest stare. "I thought she might have for a moment."

"I don't want to lose who I am," she admits as they stand in the doorway. The pulsing music starting to seep into her skin. She pushes her brown hair over her shoulder and drops her eyes from his. "I just want to grow. I just want to be better than I am right now."

Noah squeezes her hand, "I think you can grow. I think you already have, but I don't think you can be better than you are right now." Sadness fills her and she turns away from him to hide the tears. He curls a finger under her chin and gently turns her back. "You can't be better than the best, Savannah. It just wouldn't be fair to the rest of the world."

Her insides warm at his words, not just because he was being sweet to her and she really needed that right now, but because she knows he means what he says. He has never lied to her, unlike certain other people she knows... Savannah leans her head against his shoulder, holding his arm with her other hand, "Thanks, Noah." He shrugs and she knows, once again that with him at her side she'll be fine- she'll be stronger. "Let's do this!"

He laughs and pushes open the door, holding it for her to get through.

* * *

Dan sees the door swing open and like he has done all night, he waits, watching, hoping to see a certain brunette walk through. For the past hour and a half, he's been extremely disappointed, because even though lots of brown haired, brown eyed, pretty girls have entered the bar, none have been the right one. He takes a deeper pull from the bottle in his hand. He knows that if she doesn't come soon, she isn't coming and his time is running out. The bitter beer slides down his throat as she walks in finally. Her head is down and he feels his stomach tighten. She looks beautiful. The neon light from the sign at the door lights a halo on the crown of her head.

He smiles a little. A halo. Perfect for her. Because she is an angel. Sweet and gorgeous. Smart and honest. Good and he didn't deserve her, even for the small time he had her. His eyes drop and he scuffs the tip of his boot against the worn wood floor. Dan can still see her eyes, so broken, so confused, as he told her he needed time. He can still feel the sting of her hand connecting with his cheek. He deserved that slap. And more. He deserved so much more. How could he have been so careless with her heart?

Taking a deep breath, he looks up again and sees her coming through the crowd. Her smile is small on her lips. Her eyes are shining in the dim lights. Her blue sundress, compliments her sun-kissed skin in the most alluring way. He can't help the smile that settles on his lips at the sight of her. He's drinking her in. Soaking up her presence. God, he misses her.

Savannah's deep, endless brown eyes meet his and he can feel his mouth get dry. Her small smile shakes on her lips and she turns away from him, reaching behind her. He follows her movement and his chest constricts. Noah walks into view. Her ex comes to stand at her side. She grips his hand, whispering in Noah's ear. Dan looks briefly in Marti's direction and sees she is watching the silent play unfold. Her blue eyes meet his in sympathy.

"Sorry, Dan Patch." His best friend says just loud enough for him to hear over the music. Dan shakes his head. He doesn't want '_sorry_'. He wants Savannah. How stupid of him that it took losing her to realize that fact? "What are you going to do?"

He finishes off his beer in one gulp, "Oh probably something stupid." Dan leaves the empty bottle on the bar and moves slowly toward Savannah. Her eyes get wide the closer he gets and her breathing comes quicker. He stops a foot from her and looks directly at the couple holding hands. His eyes graze over Noah. The good guy. Square. Clean-cut. He would never cheat on her. He would probably write her poetry. He is better for her and Dan hates him. He dismisses him with another glance, settling his eyes on Savannah. She nervously bites at her full bottom lip. "How have you been Savannah?"

Her eyes widen further. Whatever she is expecting that obviously isn't it? Maybe she expected him to walk past her? Look past her toward the door? Find another girl and ignore her? Her mouth opens then shuts in a firm line. Her eyes cloud with so many emotions he can't pick one out. She shakes her hair back, straightening her shoulders and she tilts her head to the side. The dark brown orbs clear until only one emotion is left: defiance. Dan feels momentarily impressed. Then the reality of the situation finally dons on him: she's going to stone him even further.

"I'm fine," she chirps in her hyper voice. It rings false, but she doesn't give him time to analyze that. "How are you doing, Dan?"

"I'm doing alright," he lies with ease.

Her nods slightly. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Those words cut him just the way his sweet angel wants them to. He nearly reels back with the force of their power. She didn't believe their relationship ending effects him. That thought never entered his mind until now. Savannah turns her head toward Noah and she smiles effortlessly. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah," Noah says with a grin of his own. Dan really hates this guy.

Savannah starts to walk past him and he reaches out to stop her. His hand lands on her upper arm and he feels the electricity tingle in his body at the contact. She looks down at his hand and he can feel her shake. He's a touch unsteady himself at being so close to her. Her jasmine perfume fills his head, making him woozy. What the beer can't make him feel, one touch of her skin could. She shifts, obviously recovering faster than him and he has to force himself to focus.

"Can we talk, Savannah? Please," he pleads. He never pleads. He's the epitome of zen. But for her he'll be different he realizes. He'll change and he'll do it right this time. He'll do whatever he has to to be with her again. The need is that strong. He notices her waver. Looking around, she thinks. Her brown eyes see something behind him and she freezes. He turns to see what captured her attention and finds Marti watching them. His throat closes, he knows her answer. "Savannah..."

"I can't talk now, Dan," she sidesteps him and moves further onto the dance floor with Noah. "I'm busy."

She turns her head back toward him one last time and their eyes meet. What he sees in them gives him hope, under the current of hurt is a small glimmer of want. She still wants him, after everything. That's why she has been avoiding him. He rubs the back of his head and thinks. Dan watches them disappear in the crowd and resolves to himself that this isn't over. He knows what he wants now. He knows who he wants now. And he will find a way to get her back. Savannah Monroe better hold on, because Dan Patch is going to sweep her off her feet.

He turns around, pushing through the mass of cheer leaders and their dates toward the door. He has some planning to do.

* * *

Noah pulls Savannah close, wrapping his arms around her as they sway to some song she can't comprehend. Her eyes peek out over his shoulder watching Dan leave the bar. Her heart still hasn't fully settled. Her pulse is fluttering as if she just completed a truly terrifying jump. She wasn't prepared to talk to him. She really never imagined he would come up to her. It seemed ridiculous and yet that's exactly what he did. She sighs, closing her eyes. Is it really necessary that he look so good all the time? Did his blue jeans have to be so snug in all the right places? Noah moves his hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture.

"I'm proud of you," he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know why," she sighs back, annoyed with herself and opens her eyes. "I almost followed him out to talk. I would have too had I not seen her standing there looking at us. Why can't I be strong around him?"

"I think you're plenty strong," he answers. "You held your head up high when no one would blame you if you wanted to run and hide. What they did to you was awful."

She pulls back sharply, her eyes narrowing a touch, "What they did- what do you know Noah?"

Her ex blushes slightly, "Your mom told me about Marti and Dan and what happened. She thought you could use a friend and wanted me to know that you might need me. That I should call and lend you a shoulder."

"You didn't call..." her words linger as she thinks them through. "I called you. Why didn't you listen to her? Why didn't you...?"

"Take advantage," he finishes with his patient smile. "Because Savannah I would never want to use your heartbreak like that. I knew if you wanted me to be there for you, you'd call. If you wanted to figure it out on your own, you'd do that as well." He brushes a stray hair back from her face. "I'm always going to be here for you. But I didn't want it to be because you were forced. We've known each other for so long and we've never lied to each other, I didn't want to start now."

Savannah stares into his eyes and feels her body relax. "Thanks, Noah."

He just smiles again and shrugs, swaying to the music.

* * *

** hellooooo: **Thank you for reviewing.

Title: Once Bitten


End file.
